Jason (Prime Earth)
| HistoryText = Origin When Jason's mother, Hippolyta, found out she was pregnant with Zeus' children, she felt that one of them would be male. She contacted Glaucus, one of the Argonauts, and asked him to take care of the boy in order to escape Hera's jealous wrath, as hiding a boy on the island of Themyscira would be next to impossible. Jason was raised by Glaucus, friend of Hercules, himself an Argonaut as well. Hippolyta requested he be named after Jason, the leader of the Argonauts. Darkseid War Just before she died, Myrina—an Amazon assassin and mother of Grail, Darkseid's daughter—told Wonder Woman that the night she was born, the Queen of the Amazons bore another child right after Diana, and that it was a boy. Myrina didn't know what had happened to him, but she said he was the true Chosen One. Diana inquired further and asked what he was chosen for, but Myrina died before she could explain any further. Children of the Gods Jason was working as a fisherman on a fishing boat in the Aegean Coast, Greece, when he was found by Wonder Woman. She discovered his location from a message in Hercules' last will and testament, which left all his possessions, including Jason's secret, to his half-sister, Diana. When Diana and Jason met, first of all they felt that they were deeply connected, immediately recognizing their sibling ties. | Powers = * : As a demigod, Jason possesses several superhuman powers. ** Jason possesses the unique ability to healing himself and/or others from their physical injuries through force of will. ** : Jason can alter his physical state into a gaseous form, allowing objects and even Darkseid's Omega Beams to pass harmlessly through him. ** ** ** ** ** *** : Drawing from Zeus' dominion of the sky, Jason has a special affinity with the element of air. Using this, he can sense the flow of the tides or generate enough air pressure to create a tsunami or a storm. **** : As a side-effect of his weather-based powers, Jason has been able to transform himself into different types of weather phenomena, such as storms, tornadoes and tsunami's. *** : Due to being the son of Zeus, Jason is able to summon, create and manipulate bolts of lightning. He has also been shown to summon lightning bolts from the sky, as well as cause fierce lightning storms and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena. *** : Due to being the son of Zeus, Jason has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Olympian Gods, which he usually emits through his destructively powerful energy blasts and explosions, capable of wounding Darkseid himself. | Abilities = * * * : Jason was trained in sparring by his half-brother Hercules. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Zeus' Armor: Zeus created a suit of armor to be used in the fight against the Dark Gods. Although it was intended for Wonder Woman, the other Greek gods chose to bequeath the armor to Jason, bonding it to him on a physical and spiritual level. The armor allowed Jason to harness the power of any member of the Greek pantheon, but only one at any given time. ** ** Power of Ares ** , the Hunter ** , the Seeker ** : , God of Lies, is the Greek personification of deception, trickery and guile. ** ** , Goddess of Family: He can steel the connection between relatives. ** , God of Sleep ** , God(dess) of Persuasion ** ** : Seeing with "Athena's eyes", Jason can learn and discover things he did not know before. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hippolyta's Spear: Hippolyta bequeathed to Jason an enchanted spear. Designed by Artemis and forged by Hephaestus, it was said to be unbreakable. Jason named the spear "Polly" after his mother, and it can appear and disappear out of nowhere if he wills it to. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fishers Category:Royalty Category:Twins